The present invention relates generally to power supply systems and specifically to a power supply which is modularly constructed and which provides not only the required voltage levels from differing supply lines, but also provides an air pressure and vacuum source as needed.
The extensive use of printed circuit boards with various integrated circuit chips mounted thereon in today's electronics industry has prompted several devices for soldering and desoldering components. It is, of course, desirable to be able to apply heat rapidly in a localized area in order to melt the solder bond without unduly heating the component which is being disconnected. Small hand-held soldering irons have been known for years and are useful in this process. However, recently, desoldering devices have been developed which not only apply the required amount of heat to a tip but also apply a vacuum or air pressure to a small aperture at the tip to either aspirate molten solder or to blow molten solder away from the joint area. Obviously, such a device not only needs a source of voltage to operate the heater system, but also a source of vacuum and/or air pressure to be applied to the tip.
Because printed circuit boards are now widely used in all electronic equipment, it is oftentimes necessary to provide repair facilities at many locations around the world wherein the line or supply voltage in that country may be substantially different from the voltage prevalent in the United States. Thus, many power supplies for soldering and desoldering devices, while proper to reduce line voltages in the United States to a useful level, will not work or will be dangerously overloaded if used in a foreign country with a dramatically different supply voltage. Additionally, the present power supplies require extensive and expensive modifications to meet the requirements and preferences of the end user, not to mention the electrical code requirements and line voltage requirements of a particular foreign country.